La heredera del amor
by Lucia Breng
Summary: [ASHITA NO NADJA]despues de que nadja renuncia al puesto de heredera, pero que paso con fransis y kith........continuacion de la serie fran
1. ¿A quien amo?

Después de que nadja rechaza l puesto de heredera... pero que paso con francis y kith….este es un Nadja&Francis y si no les gusta pues no ¡¡¡lean!!! No léanlo igual no se van a arrepentir… espero...

Mi primer fic…

**La heredera del Amor **

Cáp. 1: ¿A quien amo?

Nadja:¡¡¡ Vaya!!!... es increíble pensar que este es tan solo mi 5to día desde que le dije a mi mama que prefería quedarme con la compañía Dandelion en lugar de se la heredera de los Preminger, no crees silvi??

Silvi: si nadja, es increíble, nosotros ya habíamos pensado que te perdíamos para siempre...

Nadja: ay silvi no digas tonterías además, ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser una gran bailarina y voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para lograrlo...

Además hoy practiqué un baile nuevo para mañana ya que esta es la primera presentación que hacemos en esta parte de Italia quiero dejar una muy buena impresión n.n

(Dijo la rubia con mucha emoción)

así se habla nadja – silvie se había impresionada después de todo lo que nadja paso sigue siendo la misma nadja con toda esa energía, silvie a diferencia de los demás siempre sabia que le pasaba a nadjia era como si leyera sus pensamientos y sabia que en ese momento la rubia estaba muy feliz y decidida

Nadja!!!!!!! - un grito fuerte se escucho a lo lejos, inmediatamente las dos chicas miraron a la dirección desde donde el grito provenía…

¿Kenosuke que sucede?- pregunto un poco exalta por el susto que le había propinado el moreno

Kenosuke: nada solo que la abuela ya tiene lista la comida

Nadja: ¡¡¡y para eso tanto escándalo!!! ¬¬!- dijo enojada la rubia porque había interrumpido una conversación

Kenosuke: pues si no quieres no comas... así mas para mi...¡¡¡D…!!!

Nadja: ni loca!

Silvi: niños porque siempre tiene que estar peleando...n.nU

Abuela: tiene que comer mucho para que después cuando estén actuando tenga tanta fuerza como yo...!

Nadja: jaja si muchas gracias abuela!

Muchas gracias- dijeron los demas

Terminando de comer nadja decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire ya que depuse de que se revelo ante su aristócrata familia no había t6enido tiempo entre todos los abrazos y mimos de los integrantes de la compañía Dandelion de relajarse y de tener un tiempo para ella sola.

Cerca de el lugar donde la compañía se había detenido amia una hermosa pileta con unas cuantas plantas y árboles alrededor, pero los suficientes como para que no se viera desde la compañía….

Vaya es increíble pensar que tantas cosas sucedieron en tan poco tiempo, me fui del orfanato, me uní a la compañía Dandelion, conocí a Francis y a kith... y….

Esos dos nombres resonaron varias veces en su mente…- Francis y kith que había sido de ellos no los había vuelto a ver desde que renuncio a su puesto de heredera, no los había visto a nuño de los dos…

¡¡No!! Dios cuando renuncie a mi puesto de heredar no me di cuenta de que también había renunciado a kith y a francis!!!!!

O no que voy a hacer yo todavía amo mucho a….

¿A quien amo?

La verdad pensé que amaba a francis pero después comencé a sentir cosas por kith... y cuando pensé que ya me había decidido por francis... me di cuenta de que todavía amaba mucho a kith…

Que voy a hacer… no Quero ser otra molestia para la familia de francis interponiéndome nuevamente en sus vidas… esta mas que claro que ellos no quieren que este con francis… pero… no pudo quedarme con kith porque el es rosa negra y también le causaría muchos problemas….ahhhh!!!- decía desesperada nadja

Esa no es la manera de pensar – se escucho la vos de silvi detrás de unos postes de la pileta.

¿Que...? – dijo nadja

Si quieres saber a quien amas de verdad no debes pensar que eres un estorbo para ellos debes pensar que ellos te aman tanto como tu los amas a ellos y ver a quien realmente estuviste buscando todo este tiempo, a sosa blanca o a rosa negra…..la persona que amas no es necesariamente la que se enamoro de ti- decía muy tranquilamente silvi

Silvi…- decía en tono de susurro nadja y muy avergonzada ya que no se había dado cuenta que estaba pensando en vos alta…

Eso es lo mismo que me dijo la novia de Leonado….

Silvie: ya ves por algo te lo digo

Muchas gracias silvie... me has sido de mucha ayuda . Ya se me aclararon los pensamientos - dijo nadja

Silvie: Cuando quieras pequeña nadja

Las nubes comenzaban a tomar un color anaranjado, la noche estaba cayendo y decidieron ir a dormir, nadja estaba segura de que mañana seria un día más tranquilo y que podría pensar mejor las cosas.

Se daba vuelta una y otra ves en su cama auque lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado preocupada.

Y si ya me olvidaron- pensaba tristemente nadja, decidió dar una vuelta para distraerse un poco... Eran algo así como las 4:00 AM y no tenia nada más que hacer (N.A: ya le gustaría tener algo que hacer a esa hora ¬¬…. Jaja)

Mientras caminaba decidió dirigirse a la misma pileta de antes le parecía un lugar muy cómodo y muy acogedor, se recostó de espaldas en una de las bancas y se quedo pensando mirando las estrellas, pero no pasaron ni unos minutos hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida (N.A...¬¬ menos mal que no podía dormir)


	2. Yo decido con quien me caso

**La heredera del amor:**

Cáp. 2: yo decido con quien me caso

Padre no me casare con Maryann eso ya lo aviamos decidido...

Es por eso que me trajiste a Italia, para reanudar el compromiso con Maryann,… porque no me lo dijiste

Porque hocino nunca hubieras aceptado venir , y, No Francis, no lo aviamos decidido, acordamos que si nadja era de verdad la heredera de los Preminger tendría la plata suficiente para pagar nuestras deudas y no seria necesario que te casaras con Maryann, tu no te querías casar con Maryann pero te tenias que casar con nadja y así aunque no hubiera aceptado el puesto de heredera igual su familia nos daría su completo apoyo económicamente pero no lo hiciste así que…- dijo enojado el padre de francis y kith

Pero padre tu nunca me dijiste que me tenia que casar con nadja además yo aunque me casara con ella no podría obligarla a que entre en el mundo de la aristocracia… no será capas de hacerlo…ya que gracias a kith por fin me di cuenta de que..- dijo francis con aire de nostalgia

No me menciones a kith el solo es un vagabundo y no es parte de esta familia y en cuento a ti te tendrás que casar con Maryann y no tan solo por una cosa de dinero sino porque a esta edad ya deberías estar casado y con una relación seria y no de jovencitos, ya que pronto tendrás que tomar mi lugar en la cabecera de esta familia.

En cuanto a Nadja no creo que sea necesario pero si te casas con ellas y su familia acepta apoyarnos no tendrás que casarte con Maryann pero solo tienes 1 mes para estar casado con ella porque hocino el compromiso entre tu y Maryann se reanudara y te casaras con ella.- termino agresivamente el padre de francis haciéndolo retirase de su oficina.

MALDITA SEAAAAAA! Se escucho por toda la mansión y un fuerte golpe contra una pared

¡¡¡Porque porqueee! Nadja nuca se querrá casar con migo, ella… ella ama a kith lo se. Lo supe desde el minuto en que e confundieron a mi con rosa negra, pero no me quiero casar con Maryann y si nadja ya me olvido, que are si eso paso tendré que casarme con Maryann si o si... Pero en donde esta ahora nadja, no me he contactado con ella y como su compañía es ambulante ahora podrían estar asta en ¡¡¡Asia! (N.A: no creo que esa camioneta o lo que sea llegue tan lejos a lo más me creo eso que viaja de país en país…)

Francis estada demasiado acelerado como para segur pensando en eso así que decidió salir un rato a tomar aire

Vaya la noche esta muy bella, me recuerda a la noche estrellada cuento baile con nadja…. Será mejor que deje de pensar en ella hocino me voy a preocupar mas.

Francis camino por un largo rato hasta que diviso una pileta con una gran cúpula blanca arriba era muy linda y decidió y un rato a ese lugar para distraerse, pero no se imagino a quien se iba a encontrar ahí…

Recostada n un lado de la pileta sobre una banca estaba profundamente dormida una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados.

Nadja!..- dijo impresionado Francis

¡Vaya! Fue más fácil de lo que pensé encontrarla…. Que ara acá… y durmiendo...

Se acerco lentamente al lado la banca donde se encontraba nadja para no despertarla y se agacho frente a ella. La luz de la luna y de las estrellas iluminaban su rostro sinceramente el creía que nunca la había visto tan bella como ahora, de pronto sintió enormes ganas de tenerla de que nadja estuviera siempre con el, sin pensarlo lentamente se acerco a su cara, sus respiraciones chocaban, puso una mano lentamente en el cuello de nadja y la otra en el suelo para sostenerse, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, un extraño rubor se dibujo en sus mejillas, abrió lentamente un poco la boca y se acerco aun mas para que sus labios se juntaran lentamente.

comenzó a sentir una respiración muy agitada cerca de su boca y unos labios que se unían con los suyos al principio se atemorizo y abrió los ojos pero se dio cuenta que la persona a la que tenia en frente era nada menos que francis con los ojos cerrados y que lógicamente no se había dado cuenta de que ella ya había despertado cuando francis se separo de ella y abrió sus ojos sus miradas se cruzaron ninguno sabia que decir, se miraron por unos minutos, el silencio invadía el lugar, la tensión se hacia cada ves mas grande ..

…joven...Francis- dijo nadja entre cortado y en tono de susurro

Yo... lo siento nadja no quise incomodarte, fui un atrevido, ruego me discul…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando nadja lentamente se había acercado y le había devuelto el beso que el le dio con el mismo cariño, acercándolo con sus manos por el cuello

Ahora era francis el que había quedado impresionado ante esa reacción de la pequeña nadja…

Mi primer fic!

Un reviewwww... plissss... un comentario lo que sea jajaja…

Se acampan premios, felicitaciones, pedidas de autógrafo, premio novel del fanfic, (y el que quiere hacer un comentario mas vale que sea bueno ¬¬)

Jaja no broma todo comentario esta bien… comenten si les ¡¡¡gusto!

¡Chao…!


	3. El hermoso sentimiento del amor

Cáp. 3

**El hermoso sentimiento del amor:**

Fra… francis…yo...- logro decir con un poco de tartamudeo…

Nadja estaba roja ni ella creía la reacción que había tenido, y porque... es que acaso si era francis en realidad a quien amaba, si ya estaba segura de que era a francis pero, si le confesaba sus sentimientos, el tendría problemas con su padre, ya había tenido problemas antes ya que el padre decía que como no era de la aristocracia prácticamente no era bienvenida en la mansión, pero... Que mas daba tenia que decírselo no podía aguanta un día mas sin decirle que lo amaba... Lo extrañaba, tenia miedo de que el ya no la quisiera, pero ahora se habían aclarado las dudas de los dos, era el momento oportuno tenia que decírselo

Fra…

Nadja……… yo quería decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón……….., no sabes lo solo que me sentí al no estar a tu lado... Nadja yo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo estaré con tigo si tu decides estar a mi lado – francis interrumpió a nadja antes de que acabara de pronunciar su nombre, y con algo de seguridad en los ojos

Nadja se había quedado impresionada ante las palabras de francis, realmente el aria lo que fuera por ella, el realmente la amaba tanto…

Francis tú… ¡tú también me gusta mucho!

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del joven de cabellos dorados miro fijamente a nadja y la abraso tiernamente como si se fuese a escapar en cualquier momento, un enorme escalofríos recorría la espalda y piernas de la chica quien sentía ganas de estar por siempre con francis y nunca separarse de el, correspondió el abraso, poniendo lentamente una de sus manos por la espalda y acariciando lentamente su cabello con la otra… realmente el hubiera deseado quedarse así para siempre pero necesitaba hablar con nadja, esa era la oportunidad de peguntarle si ella quería casarse con el, pero no quería incomodarla, si se lo preguntaba ahora el sabia que ella estaría en duda sobre lo que respondería y el no quería mas problemas así que decidió esperar a que ella estuviera completamente segura de que lo amaba..

Nadja… ¿tu aun amas a kith?..- pregunto con un aire de seriedad pero al mismo tiempo con una ternura y delicadeza que ni el se hubiera imaginado

Francis yo…..- el se había puesto un poco nervioso cuando nadja comenzó a hablar lo que menos deseaba que saliera de la boca de nadja era un si... o un no lo se…

Pero deseaba saberlo…

Yo nunca ame a kith….- los ojos de francis se iluminaros ante esta respuesta pero al mismo tiempo no comprendía el porque… como que nunca había amado a kith… entonces porque hacia todas esa cosas por el porque lo apreciaba tanto…

Yo pensé... Creí que lo amaba pero en realidad yo solo te ame a ti… ahora lo comprendo todo… cuando yo estaba con kith… compartía un ideal… el de ser libre y sin ataduras en frente a la aristocracia... pero cuando estoy con tigo… Yo… Yo comparto un sentimiento… este hermoso sentimiento llamado amor.

Era una noche fría y las nubes comenzaban a nublar la vista de dos espectadores hacia las estrellas, minutos después comenzaron a caer una que otra gota, por lo que tanto francis como Nadja decidieron irse de aquel lugar, pero donde, Francis no quería ir a su casa estaba muy enojado con su padre como para mirarlo a la cara, en cuanto Nadja a diferencia d francis quería regresar a la compañía, ya que temía que estuvieran preocupados por ella, no se habían dado cuenta pero eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana y mas de alguno de la compañía ya se debía haber levantado y habría notado la ausencia de nadja en su cama.

Joven Francis será mejor que regrese a la compañía, no quiero que se preocupen por mi – dijo nadja mirando fijamente a francis a los ojos como diciendo "por favor perdóname"

Francis la miro tiernamente y se puso de pie, levantándola a ella también con una mano tas su cintura

Te acompaño asta la compañía – dijo francis con vos de caballero y tratando de ser lo mas amable posible.

Además, me gustaría saludar a todos tus amigos, y agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo y seria muy agradable hablar con ellos

Pero Joven francis usted no tiene que regresar a su casa, yo creo que también deben estar preocupados por usted.

Nadja... por favor olvida el kiego, y solo dime francis ¿Esta bien? – dijo Francis tiernamente, sentía rabia al escuchar que nadja después de todo lo que habían pasado seguía usando el kiego con el pero eso cambiaría

A lo lejos se veía la figura de dos personas corriendo bajo la lluvia, se podía distinguir claramente que se trataba de un hombre y de una mujer, el hombre abrasaba a la joven para que esta no se mojase más de lo que ya estaba.

Líder, no he visto a nadja por ninguna parte, la busque por todos lados y no hay rastro de ella, además con esta lluvia es casi imposible ver bien. – dijo un joven de casi la misma edad de Nadja con el cabello negro y un poco alborotado

Bueno Kenosuke no creo que sea necesario que sigas buscando – ante estas palabras del Líder Kenosuke quedo un tanto confuso y dio la vuelta para entender lo que sucedía…

o.O…. nadja donde diablos estabas…nos tenias preocupados sabes. – protesto Kenosuke entre confundido y molesto

. U…a jaja bueno… este… yo….- nadja no sabia que decir….hasta que su salvador hablo…

Lo siento es mi culpa... no volverá a suceder – francis había hablado por nadja obviamente reservándose comentarios... . Kenosuke aún no se había percatado de la presencia de francis...

¬¬…ah ya entiendo…o.O... Espera…. Yo te conozco… ¿U.U?...Francis!

¡Que haces tu aquí…!?!?!?! – Kenosuke estaba pasmado

Bien la verdad es que la verdad por asuntos familiares tuve que venir con mi padre a Italia, es que tengo que cerrar unos asuntos con la familia Barberis

¡A! que bien entonces te quedaras artos días . - nadja estaba realmente emocionada iba a estar muchos días con francis

voy a poder estar mucho tiempo con el y vamos a poder conversar todo lo que quisieran sobre ellos y todo saldría espectacular…que bien …pero cuales serán esos asuntos que francis tiene que hacer en Italia… para que ya venido con su padre han de ser muy importantes… no importa… mejor disfruto del momento... - pensaba nadja con una enorme sonrisa en su cara que todos observaron pero que no le tomaron mayor importancia

Todos tomaron desayuno incluido francis cosa que impresiono a nadja que francis se estuviera comportando cada vez más "humildemente"… Pero en realidad eso le agradaba. Y cuando terminaron francis le pidió a nadja que lo siguiera hasta su mansión que quedaba bastante cerca ya que quería hablar con ella.

Cuando llegaron nadja quedo impresionada era mas hermosa que la anterior… y eso que era de por mientras…... le pidió que lo esperara en la sala era algo así como una pieza con unos enormes ventanales con vista a una hermosa terraza comunicada a ella por medio de dos grandes puertas con vidrio que hacían juego con las ventanas y que permitían que el sonido de los árboles y los pájaros de el lugar entrara asta donde nadja había tomado asiento n unos sofás con una mesita del te … ella quedo muy bien atendida tomando el te… de vez en cuando pasaban por ahí algunas señora y que al parecer murmuraban cosas sobre ella como… "mira ahí esta la heredera de los Preminger" cosa que molestaba a nadja ya que ella sabia perfectamente que no lo era y no quería serlo hasta que una señora de unos 60 años se acerco a donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado tratando de inicia una conversación.

Hola pequeña…. Que ase una niña como tu en un lugar como este

Amm… bueno yo estoy esperando a francis, es que el me dijo que esperara aquí mientras el volvía. Disculpe si incomodo – nadja estaba un poco avergonzada no recodaba la vez que había estado en un lugar tan lujoso a excepción de cuando estuvo en la casa de tu madre pero tomando en cuanta de que ahí nadie le decía nada.

Oh no querida no molesta en nada además es un honor para nosotros tener a la heredera de la familia Preminger en nuestro país – la señora la miraba con una agradable sonrisa muy amablemente

Pero yo no soy la heredera de la familia Preminger es decir bueno, lo era pero yo renuncie e ese puesto. – nadja no quería que le dijeran así ella sabia muy bien que no era la heredera y nada la aria cambiar de parecer o por lo menos eso creía.

Hablas en serio…….- la señora estaba sin palabras

Si por supuesto – respondió nadja con absoluta certeza

Ojojojojojojojojo pero que chiquilla tenemos aquí mira nada mas que renunciar al puesto de heredera de esa prestigiosa familia, por lo que yo supe tuviste muchos problemas para que te reconocieran como la verdadera heredera y tu así nada mas después lo rechazas, jojojoj realmente es una niña muy especial querida… eh como era que te llamabas pequeña – la señora era muy amable con nadja y siempre la miraba con una calida sonrisa

Me llamo nadja, nadja apolfield… ósea Preminger, nadja Preminger – nadja todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de no apellidarse apolfield y de que ahora su apellido era Preminger porque su madre la había reconocido como tal.

Bien mi querida nadja Preminger s un gusto mi nombre es victoria Barberis y soy la dueña de esta hermosa casa, además creo que tu ya conoces a my hija Maryann me equivoco. – cuando victoria dijo estas palabras la cara de nadja cambio inmediatamente a una de confusión, que vendría a hacer francis a la casa de Maryann en Italia.

Qué usted es la madre de Maryann, y, y esa la dueña de esta hermosa mansión. Discúlpeme por mi atrevimiento yo no sabia que usted era bueno era,... no volverá a suceder lo siento – nadja estaba muy avergonzada estaba hablando con una de las personas mas importantes en Italia y hasta le había tuteado y contado su historia sin mas ni mas…

O no querida no te preocupes no es necesaria tanta etiqueta además por lo qua mi respecta me da igual el que me tutees. Y lo que he logrado conversar con tigo me ha dado una excelente impresión querida nadja – la madre de Maryann seguía siendo igual de amable con nadja, las dos se miraron por unos segundos y después casi simultáneamente comenzaron a reír de…, quien sabe de la vida misma

Tercer Cáp! Soy……oigan yo se que no soy muy wena escritora... jaja pero... es lo que ahí…. espero que les guste…

Mi redacción no es muy buena tampoco pero ago lo que puedoo…!!!

Déjenme un reviewwww... sep??

Jaja

VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa: grax grax grax… es el primer reviewwww de mi corta experiencia de escritora… jaja…de verdad gracias por el reviewwww... me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo…. Mal pero escribo...

Oye… tienes que continuar el fic de príncipe del tenis "Decisiones" me quede pegadap... Quero saber que mas va a pasar…esta quedando muy lindo y muy bueno… continúalo plissss... ¿sep...?

Xau Xau…


End file.
